


What’s done in the Dark

by waywardsonwinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, John Winchester is Missing, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sam can’t get it up, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Wet Dream, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsonwinchester67/pseuds/waywardsonwinchester67
Summary: Dean had just picked Sam up from Stanford and they were beginning their search for John as he hadn’t been in contact in a little while. During the journey, It comes to that light that Sam and his college lover Jess were having some issues and Dean ends up resolving the issue himself.Sam has a wet dream & Dean does something about it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 37





	What’s done in the Dark

Sam had just been convinced to pack his bags and hit the road with his big brother leaving his college lover, apartment of nearly four years, and all his Stanford friends behind, just a few months shy of him obtaining his bachelors degree. 

Dean came knocking on his door in the middle of the night claiming their father had left for a hunting trip and hadn’t been home for a few days. He had mentioned he hadn’t been able to contact their father and was growing worried. You see, Sam was originally under the impression that he’d help Dean find their dad and return within a week or so to school. 

Dean was very glad to have his little brother back and had done everything in his power to convince the younger boy to stay instead of returning to school. Though it might have been selfish, Dean wanted nothing more than to have his little Sammy back under his wing- except Sammy wasn’t so little anymore. The boy was a few inches taller than Dean now and his once thin frame had bulked up into toned muscles. His hair had gotten longer since Dean had last seen him too. 

————————————————————————

“I’m telling you man, You oughta just stay on the road with me like old times.” Dean mentioned glancing over to the passenger seat where Sam sat as they continued on the open stretch of highway. Their dad’s last communication had been coordinates, which was their current destination and Dean was determined to find out what had happened and ultimately find his father. 

“I have an interview with a law firm in three days.” Sam stated, picking at the loose thread on the knee of his worn blue jeans. 

Dean huffed frustratedly. He knew convincing Sam wouldn’t be an easy task. After all Sam had talked about college quite often throughout their childhood. Dean on the other hand, had no use for school and quite frankly didn’t understand why Sam was so dead set on it. 

“You’ve out grown me, Sammy. “ Dean smiled halfheartedly, reaching over to pat Sam’s shoulder. “Dad’s gonna hate your hair by the way.” Dean added. 

Sam shrugged his older brother’s hand off his shoulder and looked over to him. “It’s Sam.” He corrected before raising both of his eyebrows. “I don’t care what he hates. I’m an adult now, he can’t tell me what to do anymore. My hair isn’t even that long.” The younger boy stated firmly.

“Ouch. Attitude much ?” Dean scrunched his nose, placing his right hand back on the steering wheel dropping his left hand to his lap. 

Sam ignored his comment, slipping his cellphone from his pocket and checking to see if he had any messages from his girlfriend. Jess hadn’t been too happy that Sam was leaving in such a rush but she understood that family was important to him. They hadn’t been in the best of terms lately anyways because of some personal issues within their relationship so Jess was likely relieved to have a little bit of a break from him. 

“What’s on your mind Sammy ? Why’re you so up tight ?” Dean asked, breaking the silence between the two of them. 

“Once again, it’s Sam.” The younger boy corrected once more. “And nothing... just hadn’t heard from Jess. She’s probably still upset with me.” He mentioned, placing his phone face down in his lap. 

————————————————————————  
•flashback to before Dean showed up •  
————————————————————————  
Sam exited the bathroom in just pajama pants as he had just showered and gotten ready for bed. He dried off his hair with his towel before placing it in an empty arm chair in the corner of their bedroom. Jess had already been sitting in bed in an old t-shirt and short pajama shorts waiting for him to join her for the night. 

Sam crawled into the bed beneath the covers, laying his damp head back against his pillow. Jess reached to the bedside table and flicked off the lamp before snuggling against him under the covers. She gently placed her hand on his chest, slowly dragging her fingers up and down the length of his torso. 

“Can we ? “ she asked in a low sultry voice, dipping her fingertips into the waist band of his pajama pants. Sam closed his eyes, raising his hands to rub his face. He hadn’t had sex with her in nearly a month now. He just hadn’t ever been in the mood anymore and whenever she did try something with him, embarrassingly enough, he couldn’t get it up. 

“Not tonight, I’m sorry.” Sam stated, moving his hand to grab her wrist and remove her hand from beneath his pants. 

Jess sat up with a frustrated sigh. “What is up with you Sam ?” She asked. “You don’t ever have sex with me anymore.” 

“Nothing is up.. I’m just not in the mood to do anything right now.” He answered. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t able to do it with her lately. It’s not common for any man to not be in the mood, especially not a college guy. 

“You’re never in the mood. It’s ridiculous.” She argued, switching on the bedside lamp. “I’ve tried feeling you up , going down on you, everything! You don’t even get hard anymore.” She added, crossing her arms and glaring at him. 

Sam’s cheeks flushed into a light shade of pink from embarrassment. “I’m sorry . I don’t know what is wrong with me.” He answered honestly, feeling small and uncomfortable beneath her glare. It was embarrassing the he was 22 years old and couldn’t get his dick hard long enough to fuck his girlfriend.

“Whatever Sam.” Jess stated blankly. “You can sleep on the couch tonight.” She added. 

Sam frowned as he climbed from beneath the covers and grabbed his pillow. He had already upset Jessica enough, he didn’t want to argue with her and make matters worse so he just silently agreed and made his way to the couch for the night. 

Jess had this argument with him three more times over the course of two weeks before Dean showed up, each time growing more and more fed up with Sam. He was miserable to be making her so upset, and having to sleep on the couch anytime she brought the issue up. He also felt really bad that he couldn’t satisfy her sexual needs, and that he kept causing the same argument so when Dean did show up he was more than ready to take the week to get himself together and hopefully have the issue resolved by the time he returned home. 

————————————————————————  
•back to current time•  
————————————————————————  
Sam was snapped from his flashbacks of their fights by Dean’s voice. “Hello ? Earth to Sam .” 

“Oh uhhh.. huh?” Sam responded furrowing his eyebrows. He hadn’t heard anything the elder Winchester had said. 

“I said: why was she upset with you ?” Dean repeated, glancing over to him before fixing his eyes back on the road. 

“Don’t really wanna talk about it.” Sam muttered, gently beginning to bounce his leg. He was starting to get fidgety from riding in the car for so many hours. He also was uncomfortable with the thought of Dean possibly knowing his issue with Jess. He knew he’d never hear the end of it if his older brother knew. 

“Okay.” Dean answered blankly. They still had about 6 hours of driving left before reaching the coordinates their had had left and Dean noticed Sam was growing irritable so he figured it’d be best if they found a motel for the night and rested up for the remaining journey tomorrow. 

“Gonna find us a place to sleep for the night.” Dean stated after a few minutes of silence. Sam nodded softly. “It’s already getting late and we still got some driving ahead of us.” The older boy added. 

After about 15 minutes, Dean spotted a small motel. He pulled the impala into the driveway and parked next to the building. He glanced over to Sam and noticed he was feverishly typing away on his cellphone. Dean imagined he was talking to Jess. 

Sam was in fact talking to Jess, except she had brought up the issue once more. He hadn’t even realized Dean had stopped the car or had went into the building to get their room. Hearing a loud thump above his had, Sam jumped slightly and snatched his head toward the window only to be met with dean opening the passenger car door. The older boy had patted the roof to get his attention before opening the door, hence the loud thump. 

“Take it easy, Sammy. “ Dean chuckled, grabbing the bags from the backseat and slung them over his shoulder. “got our room.” He stated, holding up key card. 

Sam sighed, climbing out of the car and following his brother to their room. He had told Jessica that they stopped for the night and that he was going to bed. He really just wanted a reason to not have to talk about it anymore. 

“M’ gonna shower.” Sam mentioned, dropping his phone and belonging from his pockets on the small wooden table in the corner of the room before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Dean heard the door close and the shower turn on, so he slipped off his boots and stripped to his boxers to get himself ready for bed. He left his clothes in a messy pile on the floor and climbed into one of the beds flicking on the tv. He heard Sam’s phone buzz a few times on the table but decided it wasn’t his place to check the messages. By the time Sam was out of the shower dean had already fallen asleep and was snoring softly. 

Sam climbed into the other bed, turning to face Dean’s bed. He caught himself staring at his older brother as he slept cluelessly. The tv light emitted a soft white glow into the room. It was enough for Sam to be able to make out all of Dean’s facial features. His thick eyelashes, his soft tanned skin littered with freckles, his slightly parted pink lips, his defined jaw line- wait what the hell was Sam doing. Why on earth would he be staring at his brother admiring his features? 

Sam shook his head, raising his hands to rub his face to dismiss the thoughts. He felt weirded out by himself, and even slightly guilty because he felt a warm tingle in his belly as he was basically checking his brother out. 

————————————————————————

The night had passed, and the next morning the boys set out to finish their journey. Sam didn’t sleep much the night before and Dean could tell by how snappy he was and how he nodded off in the passenger seat a few times as they drove. Finally, after many hours of driving, the boys reached their destination. It was a small motel off of route 61. The coordinates their dad had left was this motel. 

What was special about it ? Dean wondered. He excused himself from his brother and went in to ask if there was a guest there under his father’s name or one of his Aliases. After some peeks through the guest log, he found one of the names his father used. The elder Winchester requested the room that his father had previously stayed in and was slightly relieved when the clerk handed over the key without further questioning. 

Rejoining Sam at the car, dean waved the key to him. “This is where dad stayed.” He informed the younger boy. Sam climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags. Dean planned to pick the room apart to see if he could find any form of trail his father may have left behind for him. Sam, on the other hand, wanted to take a hot shower and go to bed. He was exhausted and his body ached from the lack of sleep and riding in the car so much for the past few days. 

The both entered the room and Sam furrowed his brows taking in the sight before them. The room was freshly cleaned, so no major signs of John being there, however, Dean hadn’t realized that the room would only have one bed. “How are we supposed to sleep ?” Sam grumbled, dropping the bags in the arm chair in the corner of the room. 

“Uhh. Guess we’re sharing the bed like old times.” Dean answered with a guilty shrug. He should’ve thought this through better. Getting the same room John had meant only one bed since John was traveling alone. It also meant they couldn’t get another room with two because then they wouldn’t have access to this one. 

“Whatever. But you’re staying on your side.” Sam answered grumpily before disappearing to the bathroom. Sam usually liked to shower once they got to a new motel room after being in the car for hours. He had always been like that. 

Dean was sorting through the room looking for any sign of John whenever he noticed Sam’s phone buzzing on the tv stand. He glanced toward the bathroom door to ensure it was still closed and the shower was still running before approaching the stand to pick it up. He had to admit he had grown quite curious as to what had been causing Sam’s phone to go off feverishly for the last two days. He also wondered if this was the reason he was in such a sour mood. Glancing at the bathroom door once more, Dean clicked on the messages that popped up on the screen and began to scroll through them. He read the messages of Jess arguing with his brother and he bit back a snicker when he realized what they were fighting about. 

Just as he was about to put the phone back down Sam approached him snatching it from his hand. Dean hadn’t even heard the water stop, much less Sam walking up behind him. 

“What the fuck Dean ? Why’re you going through my phone ?” Sam asked angrily, slamming his phone back down on the tv stand. “Hey! It’s not my fault you can’t get it up.” Dean put his hands up in defense with a chuckle. 

Sam’s face went red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. “That’s not any of your business.” He stated, shoving Dean slightly. He was irritated that Dean had messed with his phone, and embarrassed that he knew that he was having issues. “Don’t push me Sammy.” Dean replied sternly, shoving his brother back. 

Sam stumbled slightly, glaring down at his older brother. He might’ve outgrown him, but Dean was still stronger even though Sam would never admit that. They were both tough boys either way. 

Sam decided it was best to just ignore dean for the night since being angry and fighting would be hell for both of them since they had to share the queen sized bed. He turned away from his brother, pulling on a t-shirt to accompany his flannel pajama pants before climbing into bed. Dean dismissed himself to go and have a shower and figured he could continue looking for traces of John in the morning since we was worn from all the driving too. 

When Dean exited the bathroom, Sam’s eyes instantly fell onto the older boy. Dean had just a towel wrapped around his waist. His toned chest still had a few water droplets scattered over it and his hair was spiked up slightly from being wet. Sam let his eyes scan the boys upper body, before slowly trailing to his lower stomach and the delicious v that disappeared beneath the material of the towel. The younger boy cleared his throat and felt that familiar warm tingle in his stomach that he had felt before. Thankfully Dean hadn’t caught him looking, or at least he didn’t think he had been caught anyways. 

“Can you put some clothes on?” Sam asked, folding his arms across his chest. He was slightly disgusted with himself for admiring his brother in the way he had caught himself doing and he tried his hardest to change his viewpoint of the situation by feigning disgust toward the older boy. 

“Better be glad I’m being considerate. Sometimes I slept naked.” Dean smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam’s face flushed and he squirmed down beneath the covered , folding his arms behind his head as he laid to face the ceiling. 

Dean dressed himself in underwear and pajama pants before joining his brother in the bed. He hadn’t bothered with a shirt, but Sam hadn’t thought much about it considering he dismissed the intrusive thoughts. “Hey at least I don’t have to worry about you waking up with morning wood next to me.” Dean teased and Sam elbowed him. “Yanno since your pee pee is broken.” Dean snickered, giving Sam a mischievous grin. “Not funny, asshole.” Sam muttered, turning his back to the older boy as Dean switched off the bedside lamp. 

Dean did feel bad for his brother about the issue and would likely try and have a serious talk about it later, but he wouldn’t be himself without giving Sam hell in the meantime. “Make sure you stay on your side. I’m not a cuddler.” Dean teasingly reminded him, reaching out to ruffle his hair. To which he earned a soft “fuck off” from the younger boy.   
————————————————————————

Dean awoke later in the night, shifting to glance at the bedside clock that read 2:04 am. He froze when he heard a soft groan come from next to him. Turning his head to look at his little brother he realized Sam was still asleep. Sam had cuddled himself against Dean as they slept, but Dean couldn’t really blame him considering he had been used to sleeping next to his girlfriend for the past few years. 

Sam was sweating a little and a few pieces of his hair were stuck to his forehead. His lips were parted slightly and soft breaths were coming from them every now and again. Dean’s eyes widened slightly when he realized his brother was rock hard against his hip. Sam was having a wet dream and Dean was stuck in the bed next to him. 

Dean shifted slightly causing Sam’s hard member to press harder into his hip. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed and a breathy moan left his parted lips. Dean couldn’t believe this was happening and didn’t know whether to be disgusted and wake him or just let it happen. Apparently Sam hadn’t been able to get hard or get off in the past month with his girlfriend but all of a sudden it had to happen in bed with his brother. Dean was slightly intrigued though, and low key wanted to see what would happen. 

Sam started to rock his hips up against Dean’s hip, soft groans slipping from his lips with each motion. Dean bit his lower lip watching his little brother rut against him. He was curious and turned on and confused all at once. He felt guilty watching his brother in such a vulnerable moment, but the noises that Sam made had Dean feeling hot all over. He wanted to hear his brother moan and experience the pleasure and relief after the long month of struggling. The confusion and slight guilt was replaced by lust and desire and Dean wanted to take control of the situation. 

Sam continued to rock up against him as he slept, his breathing growing slightly louder and heavier as he continued. Dean was hesitant at first, but quickly decided to take action as his little brother let out a moan that sounded very similar to a breathy “Dean”. Had Sam just moaned his name in his sleep ? Dean wondered, but ultimately decided he didn’t care and wanted to do this. 

Dean pushed Sam’s body flat on the mattress, sneaking a hand over to palm at his hard cock from the outside of his pajama pants. Sam’s hips stuttered and he tilted his head back slightly as Dean rubbed at his length. “P-please .... feels good.” Sam moaned, his fist gripping the sheets beneath them. Dean sat up, pulling Sam’s bottoms down to his thighs and wrapping his hand around Sam’s now bare cock. Sam moaned, arching up off the bed slightly. Dean smirked, watching the way his brother seemed to melt into his hands. 

“Want more Sammy ?” Dean asked, his voice rough and gravely. Sam groaned softly, pushing his hips up into deans fist. He was slowly beginning to wake up at this point, but he was blissfully unaware of what was happening at the moment as he thought it was a dream. 

Dean let go of his length, gripping his hips and flipping him to his stomach. The older boy was rock hard in his boxers and was incredibly turned on at the way Sammy writhed beneath him. Pushing the younger boys knees up so he had a better view of his ass, Dean positioned himself on his knees behind the boy. He placed his hands on both cheeks gently squeezing before leaning down pressing a kiss to either cheek. 

Sam blinked slowly, realizing this was not, in fact, a dream. He was just about to say something when Dean leaned forward licking a wet stripe down the crack of Sam’s ass. Sam’s whole body jolted and his fists gripped the sheets once more. Dean moved his tongue to Sam’s hole, swirling it gently around the pink flesh. Sam buried his face in the pillow to try and cover the embarrassing whimpers falling from his mouth. He had never been rimmed before and oh god did it feel incredible. 

Dean hummed softly as he pressed an open mouth kiss to the boy’s hole in approval of the noises coming from his throat. Dean continued to place open mouth kisses over the length of his entire ass crack before resuming his potion at his hole. Dean swirled his tongue over the ribbed flesh once more before dipping his tongue inside. Sam couldn’t bite back the throaty moan he released, arching back against his brothers tongue. “D-dean feels so good.” Sam whimpered, rocking back against his mouth as Dean tongue fucked him. 

Dean knew the boy was awake now and he couldn’t help the throb in his own cock as his little brother moaned his name. He was enjoying this and he knew Sam was too and he honestly didn’t care if it was wrong at this point. Sam tasted incredible and Dean hoped this wouldn’t be the last time they did things.

Dean continued to rim Sam until the younger boy was trembling and stammering out a “m’ gonna c-cum. Yes... please o-oh my god ... I’m cumming .” With a series of high throaty moans Sam came onto the sheets beneath them and collapsed onto the bed in his own mess. 

Dean chucked fondly and pulled the boy over to cuddle with him as he laid back down. “Guess I fixed your issue.” He teased and Sam shyly buried his face in Dean’s neck. 

After a while of just laying together as Sam tried to catch his breath and Dean softly stroked his back, Sam sighed. “What’s up?” Dean asked, shifting to see the younger boys face. 

“I know this was wrong... and I don’t know how to feel about any of it.” Sam admitted. “That can be an issue we figure out later.” Dean offered, with a gentle smile. “You can’t act like we didn’t do weird things as kids too .” He added. Sam nodded softly settling back down against Dean’s body. 

“Are you gonna go back to school ?” Dean asked with hesitation. He didn’t know if he really wanted the answer to that question, especially after what they had just done. After a moment of thought Sam looked up to him. “No... we haven’t found dad yet, and I think you need me here more than Stanford does.” Sam responded. “I’m not really ready to face Jess again, especially not after what just happened.” He added with a furrowed brow.

He wanted to finish his education, but Dean needed him and family always came first. He also wasn’t on the best of terms with Jess and decide maybe it would be better if he just didn’t go back right now. “I’m glad you’re going to be with me again.” Dean answered. “It hasn’t been the same for me or dad since you left.” He added, pulling the boy in closer. 

After a little while longer of just laying together and enjoying the quiet, Dean decided it was best if they got up and cleaned up again since Sam had made a mess. 

“I think I owe you.” Sam chuckled, allowing his eyes to travel the length of his brothers toned body. 

“You certainly do.” Dean responded with a smirk before taking Sam’s hand and dragging him toward the bathroom where they joined one another in the shower. 

————————————————————————

Dean had his little brother back, at least for the time being, and was intrigued about the things to come since they had crossed the boundary line already. He was also happy to have help finding their father but he couldn’t help but wonder what the two of them would do in the meantime as they continued their search for John.


End file.
